Relaps
by AKU1
Summary: Shylum has terrible dreams. He's only 15 and remembering his past lives. Why dose he keep comeing back? I already wrote the whole thing... posteing by reviews R


Relaps   
  
Authers Note: Hey peoples! This is Shane here =P! Just wanted to say that Im writeing this from my In Real Life Dreams. I think of it as anime because my life REVOLVES around it ^_^! I do (oddly) think of myself as a guy. Odd no? Anyways. I want to give a special thanks to Michiki, My Ne-Chan. And also a great thankies to Koganei-Sama! You both were great help in the writeing of this ^_^! And also. A REAAAAAAAAAL specail thanks to the person that put my life back together, Stitch! Oh.. And thanks Zink for letting your character be in my story.. SOON.. Muwhaa! Oh.. Possible Shounen-Ai later on =/! Depends on my MOOD :-P! ANyways.. enjoy my dreams...   
-Shane   
  
Chapter 1   
  
I guess you can say its kind of painfull when you know your deepest darkest fear keeps comming to haunt you. Knowing that your dreams will always come true or have already, or even knowing a person before you have had an exchange of words with them. It feels like a dagger seeping into your chest knowing how peoples minds work.   
  
Auras and such are complete nonsence, but facial expressions and the way people talk can tell you an entire life line. I have watched people for a long time. Not only here... But also in dreams and other life times.   
  
Death- not as bad as it seems, it may seem a little frightening as it comes at you, but in the end you end up in the same place you started. Well, that is if you had the same case as me.   
  
I seem to be the only on in this world that remembers my past lives. Here I am in Hylan. Its a beautiful place that looks like Earth's Ireland. Its kind of weird to have left Earth to be on such a beautufl but dreedful world.   
  
At first when I got here, I didn't remember a thing. My dreams seem to catch up to me. I have even remembered a past life before the last! I guess it really is my fault for not chooseing... But I guess its because I love meeting new people. The only part I dislike about being back is the dreams.   
  
I always come back with the same name, same eyes, same hair, and same markings. The only diffrence has been what I do or even who my mother is. I don't like to know these things. Knowing who I'll meet next, I mean.   
  
I can't exactly recal my dreams because they come in small blurs. Im afraid to know because I am completely tormented by them. How I killed so meny.. People... Innocent People... I did it...   
  
Now I may say that I love it in Hylan. I have found myself on another strange story that almost seems to come from a book. Here I am.. Sitting, dressed like a warrior. I am only 15 years old, and I am a legendary archer of Hylan.   
  
I really am used to the war from past lives, but I have to addmit this is one of the ugliest, yet I enjoy every minute. I have been hopeing that I can stay in Hylan and actully live a whole life.   
  
My main question, from my insanity, is: How meny more times can I be reborn untill the great gods give up on me? I still can't choose which way to go and I'm stil not sure if I ever will. I feel as if, now, I have eternal life. But It couldn't be possible. If it is.. then I must be... Important.. Or have been...   
  
I can only remember little, but my deep thought is always interupted by someone or something. As if I'm not sopposed to remember...   
"SHYLUM!"   
  
Yet again, my thoughts interupted. I reconized the voice the instant I herd it. I turned my head to acknoledge the fact that I herd the beautiful young girl, about the age of 13 with long dark urban hair and light blue eyes, had just walked in my dome.   
"Hello Tao..." I said in a polite voice.   
  
She grabbed me in a single hug.   
"Can you tell me another one of your storys... PLEASE!" The girl said in a partail pout.   
  
Tao happened to be the youngest maid on the campus. Everyone wanted us together because in Hylan, 15 for a male and 13 for a female is perfect engagement age.   
"Not today.. I am on the feild.. My shift," I said cooly, picking up my large silver plate that I found of my best friend's corpus. His name was Prent, he died in battle and I couldnt save him.   
  
"But... you can't fight.." Tao said grabbing me into a hug.   
  
"But I have to!" I replied pushing the young girl away from me.   
  
"You CAN'T!.. You and Prent were TOO young!" She said busting into tears. The emotional stuff sickened me. "Why did you let Prent die?!" She shrieked.   
  
I looked at her in horror. Did she ACTULLY think I let him die? Well... It was true... I couldn't save him. I looked into the silver plate. My dirty blonde hair layed semi messily on my head and my off grey eyes were watery.   
  
"I didn't.. LET...him die..." I said calmly handing Tao the plate.   
  
"Prent.. Why Prent...? My Prent," Tao murmered. At least I knew she didn't like me. I'd hate thought thought of someone being in a one sided love.   
  
"Im going now," I said coldly, that second I got a small hate twords her. Tao was innocent, but too sad.   
  
Im ade my way to the general with my head help up high. The people staying at our campus stared at me. The women were ferious that I was in Battle. It wasn't because they didn't like me, but because they LOVE me.   
  
When I finally got to my general, who seemed to get hairier everyday. His beard, mustache and eye brows seemed to almost cover his entire face. He was a round and plump, but still one of the best warriors to ever be.   
  
"Ah... Shylum! You came!" The plump general said. I always respected the man because he has been a warrior for over 20 years.   
  
"Yes sir, reporting.. Bow and all, sir," I said soluting my general.   
  
"OOh common, Shylum! At ease!" He said in a chuckle. He looked on my back noticeing my long bow and hundreds of arrows. "Yes, sir," I said trailing off. I was scared, the general NEVER acted so casual.   
  
"I need a favore! How would you like to be colonel?!" He said grinning putting a hand on my sholder.   
"Not at all, sir... I prefer being a warrior," I said slowly, almost in syllables. I didn't really want to be in charge, I wanted to fight. The general's hand dropped. He looked at me as if pain smacked him in the face.   
  
"But Why?" He asked.   
"I just... want to fight," I said walking twords the battle.   
"Hey er... Shylune..." The general called, "Dont get yourself hurt... I will need your help.. soon."   
  
I turned and looked at the general. He was already turned the other way. I started back twords the battle, pulling out my bow and a single arrow. I looked onto the crowd. Blood seem to be flying everywhere, left and right. It was defenetly grusome. My first target appeared before me.   
  
I put my arrow into my bow and cocked it back. I set my eyes on the beast that was running wildly, shredding person to person. I aimed slowly and at the right second I let go of my string, and kept my eyes on target. I watched as my arrow sailed through the air and landed inbetween the beasts eyes. The beast fell over into a pile of bodied. So meny bodies on the ground... And that one beast joined it....   
  
~~   
  
I remember falling, falling so quickly, but I felt somthing grab my hands quickly and pulled me up. It made me frown to know that I was seconds from my death, had accepted it, but then have been saved.   
  
The thought of being okay with death and then not dyeing made me mad. I looked up at my holder to find a beautiful girl with brown hair and choclate eyes.   
  
"Don't let go Shylum.. PLEASE!" I herd her voice as if it was comming out of a tunnel.   
  
The girl was familiarto me in every way. Even her eyes spoke to me, I could feel the warmth of her heart through her tender touch. I just smiled a little and squeezed her hand slightly.   
  
"Shylum... PLease.." She said trying to pull me up.   
"Let go, Angel.. Let go..." I whispered. I felt her shudder.   
"I can't," She said gripping my hand tighter.   
"Just let go, Angel... Please," I said smiling. The feeling that someone cared was the best feeling I have ever felt as her fingers slipped from mine.   
  
~~   
  
Sharp pain ran through out my body. My mind finally came back to reality. I found myself stareing into the eyes of a horrible looking ogre. I did'nt even have to look down to know there was a claw through my side.   
  
"SHYLUM!!!" I herd as my vision began to fade. The ogre pulled its claw out of my side and fell to its death as an arrow appeared in it's skull.   
  
"SHYLUM!" The same voice. I fell to my knees and tried to keep my eyes open, but everything started to fade. I felt my face hit the ground, and noticed my sence's fadeing, until finally.. I couldn't feel...   
  
  
  
A/N: Sooo... What you think? HAHA! cant wait for more, no? Well guess what!? Iv writeen almost the WHOLE story out already... But.. I wont post unless I get good reveiws, so meeeeh! ^_^! I love my readers and Ill prolly leave a note for the signed ones! I love reveiwing! Love you all.. teehee... 


End file.
